


Daddy's Kissing Boys

by wholocker78218



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, Kissing, Loveless Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: The night Trina found out.





	Daddy's Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I know Trina discovered Marvin was gay by seeing him grab Whizzers ass but I really I wanted to give this a shot. I hope you enjoy this little fic. I am want to write more Falsettos fanfiction and I am open to your ideas, so leave me a comment or find me on tumblr @angelicdestieldemon

Whizzer Brown has no idea why Marvin keeps inviting him to dinner with his family. Trina is a lovely woman, Whizzer can see that and if he was a better man he would stop sleeping with her husband, but he's not. Jason is a poor kid trapped between an un-feeling maniac of a father and a mother who can barely function after trying for so long to save her doomed marriage, she still hasn't realised it is already over and has been since the honeymoon.

  
Once again he is sitting at the dinner table next to Jason opposite Marvin and Trina. The conversation begins like it always does, Trina asks Jason about his day at school, Jason replies with clipped answers in a monotone voice and a bored expression. Marvin doesn't notice as he is staring at Whizzer, Trina avoids looking at either of them not wanting to see the look on Marvin's face. When Marvin looks at Trina, it is un-feeling and cold; when Marvin looks at Whizzer it is a look of lust and hunger. It is probably best that Trina focuses on Jason.

The dinner is nice, Trina is a very good cook. Marvin and Jason don't notice, they either don't care enough or are just used to it. But for Whizzer, who lives on the cheapest of foods, this meal is a feast. He eats every crumb off the plate before Trina takes it away to wash up the dishes. Jason runs to his room, closing the door with a slam that echoes through the silent house. Marvin and Whizzer retreat to the den like always. Whizzer turns his back to Marvin and looks around the den, nothing has changed. He didn't expect it to. No one in this house would notice if anything changed, Whizzer thinks.

The un-caring father, the depressed mother and the vacant son. Then there's Whizzer Brown, Marvin's secret lover. He has no place in this house, he should have nothing to do with this family. And yet here is. Standing in Marvin's house with the man's hands grasping his hips tightly. Being pulled back into a warm chest. It shouldn't feel right but it does. Marvin nips Whizzer's earlobe eliciting a sigh from the younger man. Marvin forces Whizzer to turn around before pushing him to sit on the couch. Standing between the younger's legs, Marvin braces himself with his hands on either side of Whizzer's head on the back of the sofa. Leaning down, Marvin kisses Whizzer, there is a heat and a fire but it is restrained, this is not the time or place to be getting carried away.

Whizzer wants to pull back and if he was a better man then he would but he is not so he doesn't. Instead, he cups Marvin's neck responding eagerly to the kiss. Marvin sits down next to Whizzer and moves to cup Whizzer's face in his hands. Whizzer grasps Marvin's wrists, wishing he had the moral strength to pull away and leave but he doesn't. So he sits there thinking too much about something that should be easy to him.

* * *

 

Marvin can tell, he can feel the restraint in the way Whizzer's tongue doesn't meet him like it usually does. He doesn't like passive Whizzer, doesn't like Whizzer not melting into his touch like he should. Doesn't like Whizzer holding back. Whizzer is a pretty boy and that means he should worship every touch a man like Marvin will give him, give everything to Marvin and hold nothing back, love him. Whizzer should love him.

Whizzer needs to stop thinking so damn hard, he's a pretty boy he shouldn't need to think and should just respond and do as he is told.

Marvin deepens the kiss forcing Whizzer to get more involved, Marvin curls his tongue just right and there it is. Whizzer is whimpering into the kiss. Something he will deny once this is over, he can be spiteful that way. Once again Whizzer is putty in Marvin's hands and for a moment all Marvin can think about is his precious little housewife and it's not the one he's married to.

Then the movement is over. A bowl crashing to the floor and shattering into many big and small pieces, it's contents beginning to stain the carpet. Trina is standing in the doorway, her mouth wide and her eyes glassy. His charade is over, it's time to face reality. Whizzer is not Marvin's housewife, and neither is Trina. Marvin should probably feel guilty and sad but he isn't, after all:

Marvin likes kissing boys.

 


End file.
